Come Get It Bae
by iamrotting
Summary: So, three girls are stuck in the elevator. Elsa and Idun has no idea what will be happening inside the tight space with Anna after she finds out their... secrets. G!P Elsa (18 years old) G!P Idun (18 years old) popular kid! Anna (17 years old) smut one-shot, also, threesome. Don't read it if it freaks you out.


**Requested by an anon! Smut one shot and threesome! First time doing writing a threesome. **

* * *

><p>"Seriously though, why can't interviews for college be like 5 minutes or less? That bitch ass professor just had to look through all of portfolio from ELA to fucking math!" Anna shouted as Idun and Elsa chuckled, knowing that this girl was no good in both of these subjects.<p>

Despite her being a cheerleader and the most popular girl in their school, her studying skills just never matched up with her athletic skills. And for the whole, what, four years in high school, she only got two A's in her overall average in her report card.

As much as Idun and Elsa helped her get through her studies, Anna couldn't even memorize the quadratic formula, even if they sang it as song!

The two seniors were way too frustrated with her, but forgiving.

"I mean, we both study, Anna. This college you're getting into right now is—"

"I know, I know, this is the best I could get. Like, can't I just exchange brains with both of you? You guys are like the only two students that got into Arendelle University, which is—"

"The best of the city," Idun interrupted the blonde and the strawberry blonde. And she seemed pretty proud.

"Oh, yeah and I get to go to this shitty community college," Anna grumbled just as the elevator door opened. They got in, finding themselves in an empty elevator.

"At least, you're popular and athletic. That fucking saved you, Anna," Elsa added, pressing the ground button for them.

"Oh enough with that," Anna waved off. "My top priority right now is to get good grades and maybe not get grounded by Mom."

"Kristoff saved you a lot of time from your mom, though," Idun said. "Speaking of Kristoff, he seems like he likes you. You know, as in 'I want to fuck you so hard' kind of like."

She groaned. "Enough, he's just a friend and we don't—what the—"

Suddenly, the ground was rumbling and shaking in the tight elevator space. The lights were flickering and the three seniors were screaming and yelling as the loud rumbling noise continued until it became completely silent.

They were, like, completely silent for minutes already, holding onto each other for dear life.

The first to talk was Elsa. "The hell was that?" she whispered.

"You don't think we're right in the middle of a SAW movie right?" Idun added.

"Dude, stop creeping me out! The elevator's just stuck. Elsa, go press that red button," Anna said. At least she was smart enough to realize the elevator was actually stuck.

Elsa obeyed and went ahead to press the button. And now, they just needed to wait.

How long, you may ask?

Minutes, hours, even day's maybe.

And so they waited. For the first five minutes, they were just pacing around. The next ten minutes, they were standing near the railing, their fingers tapping impatiently on the railing. The next twenty minutes, their asses were already down on the floor for standing for so long.

They were quiet, like, the quiet when they could actually hear each other's heartbeat.

"Hey... did you guys bring any water?" Elsa asked. Anna got her bag and shuffled through it, handing her a half empty, half full Gatorade.

"Don't just gulp all of it, 'kay? We don't know how long we're gonna be in here," Anna muttered, curling herself into a ball.

"Hey, give me some," Idun said, reaching for the bottle. She was considerate enough to drink just half a mouthful.

Minutes continued to pass, maybe even hours and there were still no one that came to rescue them. And now, they were just lying around the floor, with their school bag to support their head.

Anna suddenly sat up with a gasp. "Dude, who has their phones?!" she shouted. Elsa blinked in confusion but handed her, her phone.

The freckled face turned it on and was immensely disappointed when there were no wifi signals. She started getting up, waving the phone on top of her, and still, nothing. She groaned.

"This has got to be the worst thing that has happened to me, ever. God, I have a date with Hans tonight too... what if I don't make it? What happens if we don't get along? He sent me so many messages on Facebook too! What am I—"

"Anna..." Elsa sighed. "Sit down, you're wasting your energy."

"Oh. Sorry, rambling. You know, I tend to do that," she chuckled.

"Yeah, we get it. It's not like we haven't seen you ramble before for the last, what, 13 years we've been together?" Idun added. Now they were just being mean.

"Yeah, real nice of you, you big meanie," she said, unable to produce harsher nick names other than that. She sat down with a huff, suddenly fanning herself.

"Hey, don't you guys think it's getting a bit hot in here? How long have we been in this shitty space?"

"Three and a half," Elsa replied, heavy heartedly and decided to sit up because she had nothing better to do anyways. She was sweating. And she rarely sweated ever because her skin was practically ice and right now, it was melting.

"Anna, is there—" She turned to her, suddenly blushing very heavily, her mouth gaped right open as she stared at Anna taking off her shirt, only leaving her bra on.

She looked behind Anna who was still struggling with her shirt, finding Idun having the same reaction as her.

"Can't... get... this... OFF!" Anna shouted just as she got her shirt off, then finding herself being stared at by two girls.

Of course, Anna didn't know that Elsa and Idun both had... they didn't have a female sexual reproduction system. Instead, they both had a... well, penis. That's right. Penis.

Like, the ones with testes and all that crap.

And not to mention, Elsa and Idun never mentioned themselves having a penis. And definitely they didn't say it to each other, keeping it to themselves.

"Hm? What?" Anna asked innocently, blinking at them confusingly and then stared at her own body. She groaned. "Guys, we're girls, alright? Plus, I have confidence in my body structure."

Elsa was beginning to feel her jeans getting tighter by the second and by the time she looked down, it was completely visible. She blushed and turned around to face the wall, palm covering up her throbbing penis. "Shit..." she whispered to herself, hoping nobody could hear her. "Why now?"

Why now? Well, maybe Anna was just fucking sexy and hot and was that kind of girl Elsa would love to fuck.

"What? Why are you guys turning your backs on me? We're fucking girls!" Anna shouted, hands flailing up in the air.

Turning back?

Elsa slowly turned her head to see Idun's back on them, hands covering her crotch, brown eyes looking right at Elsa too. No way. There was no way she would have—

"Elsa... no way, you do not—"

"Wait, you too? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Uh, because that's just fucking weird?"

"Okay, you guys are talking crazy. How about you face me and we can all talk together? No, How about we whisper because this is insane and it's fucking boiling in here. You guys never leave me out!" Anna shouted, despite the fact that she mentioned whispering!

Oh. Oh now she was trouble.

"She has a dick!" Idun yelled.

"Wait, what?! No, you have one! Get that fucking hand off your crotch!"

"How about you do it, Elsa!"

"STOP! OKAY! Fuck your dick— wait, dick? As in a sexual reproductive organism? As in the ones with testes and semen?" Wow, who knew Anna could understand the human body system.

"You guys have a penis?" she was suddenly whispering, but she was only astonished! That's all!

The two girls were awfully and embarrassingly quiet.

"You guys... really have a penis?" Anna asked.

"Shit," Elsa whispered.

"If only you didn't take your clothes off, maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Idun yelled. "And you, Elsa! Why didn't you tell me you have one?!"

"Because you never told _me_ that you have one either, you stupid idiot!"

"Shut the fuck up, you two!" Anna shouted and they were now, breaking into silence for a few seconds, breaking into cold sweat as well. She breathed in and out, calming herself. "Okay, penises. Sure, I'm fine with that. Now can you guys stop covering your crotch now? It's not like you guys got kicked in the balls or— no way..."

Suddenly, she moved near Elsa, quickly grabbed her wrist and Elsa screamed, using all her might to cover it up, but to be honest, Elsa was never that strong when she was going against Anna in arm wrestling.

And there it was, that huge bulge coming from that huge cock was resting on the left of her lap.

"Damn it, Anna..." she muttered, turning her head away, trying to run away from the embarrassment.

"Oh... a boner..."

"You don't have to spell it out you know? We know what cocks do," Idun said, her hand still wrapped around her cock. "Like suddenly they just appear and we're like 'hey buddy, what did you see?'"

"You have one too?"

"Is there any other reason why I should be covering my junk up?"

"Uh, yeah, no idea. Okay, so... do you guys want to, you know... wank it off or something, because from what I see, your boner fucking appeared right when I just took my clothes off. For what reason?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the girl in front of me is fucking hot and my dick just can't take her hotness, maybe," Idun said. "Elsa say something. I can't take this anymore."

Elsa sighed and looked at Anna. "We have a dick, okay. Now do you find it weird?"

Anna blinked. "Not really? I mean, if you want to have a penis, then go ahead. Not judging."

"Then help us god, because if this elevator door opens and we still have a boner, I don't even know what will happen to us."

Anna smirked, suddenly a hand coming to trail up Elsa's lap and was dangerously close to her penis. Anna looked at Elsa, straight in the eye. And god, was it hot.

"And what do you suggest?" she seductively questioned.

Elsa chuckled, looking behind Idun for some help, but for some reason, Idun had already had her jeans and shirt off and all that was left were her boxer and bra.

"Um... i-it'll be nice if you don't listen... or look! Don't do that while we... you know, release it."

"Oh? But I have a better idea." She started unbuttoning Elsa's jeans, and suddenly, Anna's lips were on Elsa's. The blonde was fucking tensed and had no idea what was going to happen right now. "Let's do a little experiment alright?" Anna muttered, pulling away just to find Elsa shuddering and whimpering, trying to figure out what was happen.

What an innocent baby.

And considering how Idun was already behind Anna, her front on Anna's back, she was already into this... thing.

"God, you're so hot..." Idun whispered, wrapping her arms around Anna's stomach, her boner poking on Anna's back.

Before Elsa knew it, her penis was already bounced up in the air, moaning suddenly when she found Anna's index finger, tapping onto her sensitive tip. She could already hear Anna moaning as Idun's fingers was searching under her bra, fondling her breasts, nose in her hair, breathing into her scent.

"God... so sweet..." Idun whispered and started biting on her ear, making Anna moan and groan unintentionally.

Elsa was practically super frustrated when Anna's fingers continued to tap on the tip for about a minute now.

"God, Anna..." Elsa took Anna's hand and forcefully wrapped her palm around her large length. Unconsciously, Anna tightened her grip when Idun pinched her nipples, biting her neck at the same time.

The blonde pulled her head back at the sudden simulation. "UGH! Oh my god... I-If w-we're gonna d-do this..." Elsa managed, "Anna you better fucking help me out here and stop making me so frustrated..."

Anna couldn't even respond. Her eyes were closed and Idun was still continuing to tease her with bites until Anna was desperately grinding herself against her cock.

"S-shush... AHH..." Anna groaned.

At least Anna could manage to pull Elsa into a kiss, at the same time, pleasuring her with a hand job with various twists and turns as if she was a professional at this.

Up and down, twist and turn... she replayed in her mind, barely keeping herself stable from Idun's frustrating tease.

Anna quickly pulled away from the kiss and turned around to see Idun giving her neck kisses and bites.

"You better fuck me right now, or so help me god," she said angrily, pushing herself against her cock. Idun only let out a little 'hm' as she released her length from her boxer and then slowly giving Anna kisses on the back, trailing her tongue down halfway, Idun grabbed her cock and gently, trying to find the hole, rubbing her precum with Anna's wet pussy, putting the tip in her slowly.

Anna almost screamed, but was covered up by Elsa's kisses with tongue.

"What will Hans say?" Idun said, stopping herself.

"D-Don't m-matter... just keep going," she muttered away from the kiss, gasping when Elsa pulled her up, giving her kisses on her neck. Elsa started grabbing Anna's hand once again to guide her. Idun smirked and of course, as forcefully as she wanted to, she pushed her whole length into Anna.

And yes, she fucking screamed, grabbing Elsa's shoulder for support as she continued to bang her hard and fast. Again, Anna gripped into Elsa's length hard and only made Elsa pull her head back and gasped out curses. Anna was moaning loudly and Idun was just being ruthless, and reckless, grunting as she pounded her.

"Fuck Anna... why are you so tight?" she grunted out.

"D-D-Don't stop... ahhhh..." Anna muttered, cursing little 'fucks' and 'shit'. She continued to grip hard on Elsa's cock as the blonde released her mouth from Anna's skin.

"Shit, Anna..." she groaned, head pulled back in ecstasy.

And Anna was just moving against her after a while of getting used to Idun's length.

And before Anna knew it, she was staring right at Elsa's cock, licking her lips as her eyes were trailing down with the pre-cum on her length.

She looked up, seeing Elsa staring back at her, waiting for her to take all that in. Her soft, thin fingers were softly stroking Anna's head.

With a few last strokes, Anna managed to kiss Elsa's tip, swirling her tongue around it for a few times before taking the tip in her mouth sucking all the pre juices Elsa had produced.

Elsa and Idun were in heaven as they continued to fuck Anna and were being fucked by Anna.

"G-Good girl..." Elsa muttered the mantra over and over again, staring into Anna's eyes, huffing and puffing.

"Mmmm..." Anna hummed, finally taking Elsa's whole length down her throat slowly, get used to it, before she could even manage to bob her head up and down, giving Elsa the pleasure she needed.

Moans and groans were so loud and so sexy and Anna was fucking tight around Idun's dick.

As Idun continued to pound her, she was already coming close, grunting and cursing at the tightness of Anna's pussy. She thought it was a great idea to stick a finger in Anna's anus and that she did, causing Anna to moan again and again as she continued to suck on Elsa's fucking cock.

"O-Oh god..." Idun muttered, finally leaning down on Anna's back, biting her shoulder as her finger and cock were going in and out on her cunts faster and faster. And Anna was already groaning loudly as she was coming close too.

And just as Idun was able to pull away, Anna was groaning so loudly against Elsa's cock as they both came. Semen's were sprinkled all over Anna's back and the girl's leg was about to gave way any moment now, but no, she had to satisfy Elsa first.

And she was so fucking satisfied when she found herself clenching onto Anna's hair, grunting loudly as she jerked her hips up right. But Anna continued to suck; staring at Elsa's submitting reaction.

"G-God, Anna... I'm gonna... Fuck!" she shouted as she came inside Anna's mouth after Anna's tongue was recklessly swirling around the tip of her length.

Elsa gripped on her hair hard and pulled, still coming until little bits of sticky semen were drooling down Anna's lips.

The blonde managed to have enough energy to pull away from Anna, finding her cock all sticky with semen too.

"G-god, Anna..." Elsa stared at her, and blushed when Anna was smirking, collect all of Elsa's juices, licking them and swallowing them all up.

Idun was just sitting on the corner, all hazed and dizzy, thinking about nothing as she stared up at the ceiling while the other two were cleaning each other up.

"Amazing..." Elsa muttered and Anna chuckled, kissing Elsa on the lips once more.

"At least the elevator is still down. It's still hot in here though," Idun said as she got up and pulled up her boxer. "No, really, that was really hot, to be honest."

"Hm. Can you wipe off your juice from me? It's too sticky," Anna said, getting some tissues out for Idun to wipe.

"Oh, you have hickeys..." Elsa added, zipping up her pants. Anna groaned loudly.

"God, why did you bite so hard?"

Idun shrugged as she continued to wipe. "Why shouldn't I? You're fucking hot. So how's that hand slash blowjob?"

Elsa flushed and turned away to stare at the floor. "That was... awesome, to be honest. Really Anna, that was awesome. God, let's do that again sometimes."

"And you taste amazing," Anna added, winking at the girl.

And just as they finished cleaning up, the elevator door was being pried open according to all the ruckuses that were going on out on the other side.

"Well, finally, we get to get out of this hellhole," Idun said.

"I wouldn't mind it if this happens again," Anna told them, giving both of them a kiss on the cheek. The two other seniors were smiling like dorks now.

Lights were appearing and a person was right on top of them—or should we say, on top of a floor.

"Hey, sorry for the late appearance. Is everything alright?" he asked. But they just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's totally fine and fantastic," Anna said.


End file.
